Missing Sunshine
by Fatal-Impurity
Summary: Missing Sunshine: The day is Christmas Eve and Sideswipe is out on a scouting mission but he is terribly sad. When he returns, he falls into recharge. The next morning, Ratchet woke Sideswipe up, only to find out what he has been missing for vorns. Sunstreaker. One-shot (Might become a story if you say so)


Missing Sunshine: The day is Christmas Eve and Sideswipe is out on a scouting mission but he is terribly sad. When he returns, he falls into recharge. The next morning, Ratchet woke Sideswipe up, only to find out what he has been missing for vorns. Sunstreaker. Set in bay verse. For BeautifulNightMare95

:;- Comm. Link

Contains sweet slash in the end between... You gonna have to find out!

* * *

A shadow slices through the dark night, scouting out the area in silence. A fiery temptation of killing a decepticon was not his order, but he wanted to do so. For his brother, he thought. His fury was ferocious but contained in a container and he constantly reminded himself not to do the deed. Shaking off the thought, he focused on the heart of the mission: To scout out a decepticon energon deposit.

:;Sideswipe to Ratchet! Sideswipe to Ratchet!;: He hissed harshly, careful not to alarm anything

:;Ratchet here. What is it now?;: Ratchet sighed.

:;There is no fraggin' energon deposit!;: Sideswipe hissed even louder. Anger peaked through his voice. :;Look out a little bit longer!;:

"Arghh!" Sideswipe yelled in frustration. He punched whatever was in front of him, not caring if it was an organism or an item, "What is it with those fraggers these days!". Sideswipe transformed into his alt mode and sped off. He started to think about random thoughts. One thought was 'If I kill a decepticon, what would happen?'.

After a few minutes of thinking, he began to think of his brother. Abruptly, he pushed his breaks. With the sudden stop, he transformed. Sideswipe fell to the floor and put his hands to his face. 'It was your fault! It was your fault!' Whispers tormented and tortured his processer. Wanting the voices to stop, he screamed, "IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Sideswipe threw his arms to the ground creating marks. They showed pain, hurt, and sorrow. He began whimpering, "It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault."

After a few minutes of assuring himself, he returned to his standing position. Tomorrow was the day. 'The humans call it Christmas, I believe' Sideswipe thought. Shaking off the whole thing while hoping no one heard his screaming and shouting, he commed Ironhide :;I'm coming back to base. Sideswipe out.;: Sideswipe turned off his comm link, "Huh? That's weird. Wasn't this thing on a few seconds ago? But how is it on again?"

:;Ratchet to Sideswipe. Return to base. Ratchet out!;: A click was heard as the link was dispelled. Sideswipes optics widened. 'Did he here what happened?'. Shrugging off the thought, he transformed into his alt-mode and returned to base.

After about an hour, Sideswipe returned to base. His anticipation got to him. 'Is Ratchet going to kill me?'

"Hey! He's back!" Agent Lennox's welcoming voice was heard. Sideswipe grunted a hello to the agent. Several agents looked at him, "What do you want?" Sideswipe growled. They looked away.

Sideswipe made his way to his room. He unlocked the electronic lock that only allowed him and his brother... 'Not now Sideswipe! Not now!' He told himself as he grimaced. Through grimacing, Sideswipe opened his door. He made his way to the berth in the middle of his room and ran on top of it. He curled up in a fetal position, "Tomorrow is the day." He turned off his optics and fell into a deep recharge.

-—•—-

Sideswipes P.O.V

"Sideswipe! Wake up!" I heard a voice shout. The voice seemed familiar until... A wrench hit my head. Oh. It was Ratchet. I thought it was Sunstreaker. My body rose out of berth, "Sunstreaker!" This was the day. It was Christmas. I felt the old medics hands on my shoulder. "Settle down Sideswipe, or do I have to put your aft on the ceiling?" I grunted.

"What do you want, Ratchet." My voice let out an uncertain sigh. I don't want to talk to anyone right now, nor do I want to talk to Ratchet right now.

"Sideswipe, what were you doing last night?" Oh. He wanted to talk to me about that. "Did you hear?" I asked. He didn't answer me right away. I think he was avoiding the conversation, "Ratchet. I asked you a question, answer it, or do I have to kick you out of my room?" My mock was a failed attempt to get his attention. Luckily, my mock raised Ratchets opticbrow, "Yes... Why where you... Screaming?" Fraggit.

"I-I did not scream."

"Yes. You did and you can't lie to me, Sideswipe."

"I don't want to!" I'm yelled.

"I will ask you again, Sideswipe. Why where you screaming?" Ratchet took another wrench out of his subspace. I buried my head into Ratchets shoulder and cried, "It was my fault! Sunny is gone! All gone and it's my fault!" Tears leaked out of my optics. I felt Ratchet embrace me in what the humans call a 'hug', "I couldn't protect Sunny. It's all my fault!"

"It was not your fault, Sideswipe. You were hurt.-" I cut him off, "I WAS WEAK!" I cried harder. Ratchet held me tighter, "Sideswipe. Listen too me. Sunstreaker protected you while you were hurt! He cut off the bond while you were unconscious and he protected you! You're lucky that you're even alive!"

I cried even harder, "But-" I felt a warm sensation against my lips. My optics widened but closed once again. Ratchet let go, "Is that better?". His thumb digit wiped the tears off my face. Ratchet placed his hand on my silver face and he kissed me passionately. We laid in bed, next to each other, "Merry Christmas, Ratchet." He responded, "Merry Christmas, Sideswipe"

Sunny. I know you're up there somewhere, but just know this: I will miss you, bro. It's never the same without you. I miss your smile, awfully weird punch-lines, your arrogance, our pranks and just... You. If your up there, please know, that I love you, Ratchet loves me, and I know that I have someone to turn too in life. Merry Christmas, bro. I love you.


End file.
